Happy Independence Day Philippines!
by JDAH22megirl
Summary: Philippines' Independence day in on June 12.. Come on let's celebrate with them but.. Will this be the best Birthday ever or the Craziest Birthday ever (cover's mine :)) ( )


**JDAH: Hello! Happy Independence Day Philippines! *_***

**Maria: Thank You~!** （／≧３≦)／

**JDAH: Hey.. What is the date of your Independence Day again!**

**Maria: June 12, Po! **

**JDAH: Hey, Guys! While i was Typing **"June 12, Po!" **There's a parade outside! OWO Maybe it's for the Independence Day!**

**Maria: Really? :D**

**JDAH: Yes! O^O**

**Maria: As i said.. JDAH Doesn't Own Hetalia or JDAH will use her power to make us existed in Human World! :D**

* * *

**_4th P.O.V.. Why? I'm the third pov.. I'm the one who make this.._**

Ahhh...

Birds are Chipping.. "Twit. Twit!" Did i tell you stupid bird to come in this story?

Peoples are happy..

Some Foreigners is in the Park..

And there's a parade.. This day is A-W-E-S-O-M-E... **More **Awesomer than Prussia.

* * *

_Elsewhere in the world.._

"Hmm? some one is saying my name eh? HaH! I'm trully awesome! Kesesesesese!" Prussia Laugh and Fell on his chair for leaning too much backwards from the laugh.. =_=

* * *

_Back In the Philippines..._

Philippines is in her house, In the room. She is still asleep and the Alarm Rang Waking her up. She open her eyes, smiling wide **(Like italy in one episode =_=) **She quickly jump out from her bed, going to the bathroom to take a bath and change her clothes. She eat her Breakfast and brush her teeth and walk at the door. She looked at the mirror besides the door to fix everything up. she smiles and go out of her House.

Philippines' walking when she have an idea to invite her friends To her country and have some fun. She snatched her Cellphone and typed the numbers like a lightning. Good thing the screen didn't broke since her cellphone is Touch Screen. She clicked call..

..

*buuuz*

..

..

*buuuz*

..

..

*The number of thoe dial is un-*

She clicked her phone off...She called her other friends and have the same issue. Sighing..

.

.

'Are you guys messing with me?' She glared at the phone like it can be delivered to them through Phones. She scan Her phone and sees two Persons who she isn't calling yet...

..._** JDAH and Void Hime**_

.

.

'I'll call them because maybe they're not involving in this prank' She thought as she dialed them.. But.. QwQ They don't answer. Maria's vain poped and have the urge to throw a tantrum and her Cellphone. She sighed. 'Maybe my cellphone is out of load now' she checked her load balance. **(how thw heck you call it XD)** And revealed that her Load is Drain.. 0$.. 'O.O.. Nooo.. TwT..I'm acting like a crazy that i thought they're pranking me!' she thought, Mental slapping herself. She sighed and good thing her carbon dioxide is still many from sighing in one day.

She just go to a Mini store and buy a load for her cellphone.

"Ate paload po."[1.] Maria said as she give the girl her cellphone.

"Magkano?"[2.] The girl said while gitting her phone for charging load

"Smart Load 1000 po." Maria give the girl 1000 pesos.. **(O.O 1000 load is equal to 1000 text.. And she will use it in ONE[3.]) **

The girl typed Maria's number to her cellphone and gave Maria's cellphone back.

*tit tit...tit tit* The Girl's cellphone Buzz Indicating that the load is passed to Maria's Cellphone.

"Thank You, Bye" Said Maria as she goes out of the Sari-Sari store(Mini store).

Maria then soon called the Nations but still not answering..

...Damn

Then Maria called JDAH, Thinking that this isn't really a joke. If it is. She'll gave up. The phone Rang

.

.

.

*click* "Hello?" the person on the other line asked

"Um Hello, This is me, Maria" Maria Chirp

"Aaaahh.. Hello Maria, What makes you call?" JDAH Asked

"Well, I was Kinda Calling the other nations earlier and then I can't call of them and I'm going to MOA-"

"I'm In! where are you!?" JDAH said Exitedly as huffs is Faintly heard in the other line of the phone, but Maria just shrugged it of.

"Well I'm walking towards my home now and I'm... Here already." Maria look at the Door. It's Already 6:20 **(imma lazy to type so i just jave a break)**and she get her keys from the her pocket and unlocked the door. She go inside and the sky is completely Dark. She reached for the switched but It isn't working

"The hell." Maria Keep Flickering the switch On and Off (O,O) In the last Switch The lights go Open (Miracle!). Maria's Eye's Widen...

...

...

..

.

**"Happy Birthday Day, Maria!"**

.

..

...

...

It's All of her Friends, Fellow Asians, Including her Father.. Spain. Maria Felt like she's teary and just want to burst out crying of joy. some one Hugged Her. She looked Down.

"Hello, Void Hime and JDAH" She pat the heads of the Two Authors here in FanFiction...

**(Void: So, you only think of us as an Author, eh...ㄱㅡㄱ)**

**(JDAH: Let's Squish her! ≧＿≦ yes the 4th pov is a girl)**

**(4th: Sorry D:) **

Well, that some what scares me..Back to the Story *ahem*:

"Hey Piri-nee, I have a gift for you!" Void Hime said as she handed philippines a large box. Philippines opened it and her Eyes widen and tears of Joy flow at her eyes like a Waterfall. Some one touched her shoulder and look up behind her eyes widen and she laugh and fainted.

.

.

.

.

**_"OH MY GOD! Philippines! YOU'LL DRAIN THE WATER FROM YOUR BODY! D:"_ **JDAH said while her face is burying in her hands

**_"OH DIOS MIO! PIRI-NEE.. DON'T DIE! DX" _**Void Hime Said and go near JDAH and whispers somethig that make JDAH approves

**_"MI HIJA! NOOOOOOOO! ㅠㅡㅠ PLEASE DON'T DIE! ;_;"_**Said spain

**_"WHAT NOOO!"_**Hungary Said because of her fellow Badass Trio is fainted[4.]

**_"FIRIPIN-CHAN!"_**Japan said, worry trace in his face

**_"NOONA! NOO! I DIDN'T GET MY CHANCE FOR GROPING YOUR BREAST, DA ZE （｀ ワ｀）"_**Yong soo said why running towards Maria but been Smash by China

**_"SHUT UP ~ARU! (｀_´)ゞ MARIA! I'M SO SORRY PLEASE BE ALIVE AND I'M NOT GONNA SEND SOME OF MY FISHERMANS AND MY ARMY NEAR THE ZONE OF THE PHILIPPINE WATERS AND I'LL SCOLD TAIWAN ~ARU! D:"_ **China cried.. Overacting, bro?

**_(Taiwan: Hey!)_**yes.. It's taiwan QwQ

**_"I'll go get a water"_**Germany said while still calm

**_"SORELLA! GERMANY! WAIT FOR ME! (ㅠ~ㅠ)_** Feliciano Cried and run towards Germany who shouted "Hey!"

**_"STOP HUGGING ME YOU BASTARD!"_**Romano said while getting spain away from him

**_"B-BUT.. MI HIJA.. T_T" _**Spain, who is an Overlyprotective father to Maria cried

**_"JUST STOP! DAMMIT! _**(≧・≦)೨_**"** _Romano shouted and smack Spain in the head

_**"KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL".. Who's this again?**_

WAIT? (OㅁO)

"KOLKOLKOLKOL"?

They looked behind Philippines which is a dark side of her house. All of them turned pale. A Dark atmosphere and a Deadly Aura Poured the whole room..

...

...

...

.

.RUSSIA.

.

...

...

...

"KolKolKolKolKolKolKol" Russia who was wearing his rape face scared the nations in the room exept for Belarus (Yes Belarus is one of the BADASS TRIO). They Fainted next to the Dead-Like Body of the Philippines.

"Happy Independence day to us Philippines!（＾J＾）"

Russia Saw Belarus looking at him With a aura that says Marry-Me-Brother.. For short MMB (Maria Mock Belarus). This make the Russian Man Scared and a second later.. Fainted.

You wonder why Germany and Italy is still in the kitchen?

"Hey guys, Sorry for waiting but italy is strugling me all over that the kitchen looks like been attacked by a storm" Germany goes in the Living room where they were. He stops.

"Uhhh.. What happened here?" Germany is confused when Italy went near Germany while holding a pasta bowl.

"Veee~ Germany i- Veeee... What happened here?" Italy go near Philippines and say

"Happy Birthday." Italy smiled and put the bowl of pasta near the body of philippines.

"Hey guys? What happened here? (ㅇㅡㅇ)" Void Hime Said while walking near Germany and Italy with JDAH.

"Veeee~ We don't know either! We just got here a seconds ago and we already saw them lying on the floor" Italy Chirped and go near Void and JDAH.

"Weird huh.. Void and I decided to watch T.V in Maria's Room when she Fainted." So JDAH and Void really go out while philippines' Life is in danger.. Not much danger..

"Hey Alemanya[5.], Italy said to us that you just got here Just a SECONDS AGO..I thought you were just going to get a water, What happened?" Void Said and this hit JDAH

"Oh My GOD GUYS! DON'T TELL ME YO-" Void covered JDAH's Mouth while tackling her to the ground so she will stop.

"Shut up, JDAH. They do not know about your love for YAOI" Void wants to punch JDAH's Mouth so she won't talk for minutes. JDAH covers her face then looked at Italy.

"Italy! let's make pasta!" JDAH Called Italy and he Approves

"VEEEE~ Come on! let's Make pasta!" Italy pulled JDAH and go to the kitchen. JDAH gave Void Hime an Funny Insulting Sign and walks to the kitchen with Italy. A Vein Popped in her Head. She sighed and look at Germany.

"Want to join JDAH and Italy at making Pasta?" Oid ask germany who just shrugged.

"I don't know" Germany Sigh. God. . ! D:

"AYIIIIIEEEE~! uy! May Crush si Alemanya kay Italia![6.]" Void hime tease him in her language which is Tagalog. Good thing he didn't know that language.

"What?" A confused german ask the Filipina who is Void Hime who have stars in her eyes and giggling like a crazy person =_=

"Nothing." She giggles and went o the kitchen. "Hey! Come on! Let's Join The two of them! " she :)

"okay" he's face is stil

And that's why the Philippines' Life is Crazy! :D

* * *

**JDAH: ;_; I know it's short.. Sorry Mother philippines!**

**Maria: It's ok. **

**JDAH: To prove it's okay please smile for me.**

**Maria: :)**

**JDAH:...**

**Maria: :D**

**JDAH: Yay! She accept it! ^_^ v (peace sign)**

**Void: Hey.. When will we meet again?**

**JDAH: IN MY INCOMING STORY OF THE DAILY LIVES OF THE NATIONS! It's a story a collection of one shots! ^_~**

**Void: Oh okay. :)**

* * *

**HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY RUSSIA AND PHLIPPINES! *waves the flag of russia and ph****ilippines***

**[1.] "Ate, Paload po" Miss please load [this]**

**=Ate can also be use not just in older sister but also in Older people even your cousins, Far relative, or strangers**

**= "Pa" This word is used as Demanding some one to give you some thing or do some thing for you or let's just say you want that... You want this.**

**= "Po" This is used for showing respect for the older ones.**

**[2.] "Magkano?" How Much?**

**[3.] Philippines Is the world's Texting Capital of the world.. it's like Billion of messages sent in a day or in a week :D**

**[4.] Void- Himesama and I talked earlier because she always make Belarus,Philippines,and Hungary best friend so i PM her to make a group for them like the "Bad touch trio" and "Otaku trio" have..,, And we decided to call them "Badass Trio" (i invented the name XD) Because the three of them is so Violent with Belarus for the Lovemof Russia while Philippines and Hungary gets angry in Random times.**

**[5.] "Alemanya" Filipino/Tagalog word for Germany :D**

**[6.] "AYIIIIEEEE~! uy! May Crush si Alemanya kay Italia!" AYIIIIEEEE~! oh! Germany Have a crush to Italy!**

* * *

Review plz Review for the Respect.. I made this in Noon for my Home country.. even a Dot will do.. Just please review。。ありがとう!

* * *

Update!

I FIX SOME MISTAKES.. THERE'S A LOT OF IT! QwQ but PLEASE STILL REVIEW.. I WROTE THIS IN NIGHT EVEN I HAVE SCHOOL TOMMOROW JUST FOR PHILIPPINES.. I SAID THAT EARLIER ㄱ ㅡ ㄱ


End file.
